1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic-album displaying system, an electronic-album displaying method, a remote controller, a machine readable medium storing a remote control program, a schedule generating device, and a machine readable medium storing a schedule generating program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic-album displaying system and an electronic-album displaying method of displaying an electronic album including a plurality of images, a remote controller, a machine readable medium storing a remote control program, a schedule generating device, and a machine readable medium storing a schedule generating program that are used in the electronic-album displaying system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a digital camera becomes widespread rapidly, and thus a user of the digital camera has a lot of digital image data that are not printed. Moreover, there have been provided services for digitizing a negative film or a printed photography and generating a digital image data. However, since information equipment such as a personal computer is required to see these digital image data, the controlling of the information equipment is not so simple.
Thus, the technique by which the user can see the digital image data by a slide show using a DVD player and the like by processing the digital image data with a video stream such as an MPEG2 format to make DVD-Video disks is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-259303.
However, according to the technique as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-259303, the DVD-Video disk, which has been created already, cannot change a configuration and sequence of images that are displayed as the slide show. Thus, to display images with the other configuration and sequence, it is necessary that another DVD-Video disk is created from original digital image data. For this reason, although the user was not satisfied with the contents of the slide show by the created DVD-Video disk, there has been a problem that the user cannot change the contents easily.